After the End
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Just a small oneshot set in the aftermath of Rem's good human end. Spoilers for the game by the way.


"This is getting ridicules."

It had been a few months since the Grimoire had vanished from within Ritsuka after the fight at the Vampires castle and just as much time since Rem and the others had decided to remain in the human world.

And Ritsuka had never been happier, not just for her but for Rem as well. She had heard from Urie what Rem's father was like not that she hadn't had an idea ever since that time with Roen in that strange hallway behind the curtain the the third library.

But like most things there had been some problems of another kind down the line. A few weeks ago nearly half of Rem's fans had cornered her in an empty hallway and had demanded to know who she thought she was being with their "Great Rem" but after the latter had "talked" to them they had all left her as well as him all alone.

Of course what with what was going on now now she all most missed it.

Ritsuka looked up and around at Rem's words, though she already knew what he was talking about. The two of them were under a tree and Rem had placed a barrier insuring that they won't be disturbed by anyone including Lindo or his fellow demons but they could still see them. In nearly ever moment of the students free time between classes and even a few minutes after class stared they could be seen staring down at their phones playing the game. Bumping into each other and crashing into lampposts and corners of buildings.

"I heard its even more popular in America," Ristuka sighed.

"Please don't tell me you are thinking of picking up this silly habit as well, Ritsuka."

"Huh? No way I heard some people fell of of cliff I'm not doing something like that, and besides now that their doing this the art room is practically empty! Its kind of lonely..."

Rem smiled at her response before he leaned down lips next to her left ear.

"Ahh yes you can paint very well I've been told, If you don't mind I would like to see one of your works soon Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushed at Rem's action and moved closer to Rem under the shade of the tree Rem's arms wrapping around her holding her even closer.

"I'll do my best."

Rem ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair, a hand coming up to caress her cheek as she looked up at him and felt a warmth in his chest something he thought he would never feel and he had Ritsuka to thank for it.

Standing behind a window in the third library Urie watched the pair under the tree smiling at the image of the two of them cuddling together under the shade. He had to admit the two of them did look good together, and may-perhaps Mage had been right in staying here as it was turning out to be fun watching the two of them together and beside it was nice to see the old Rem back. However the sound of the doors slamming open broke him out of his thoughts and he turned around thinking one of the students had come in here for that silly game they were playing and was more then a little annoyed to find the red haired ex Exorcist standing in the doorway.

"All right what's going on here?"

"Excuse me?" Urie asked raising an eyebrow at the intruder moving a little in front of the window thereby blocking the view of Rem and his supposed sister.

"Don't play dumb. People are walking around staring at their phones as if under some spell, acting like Zombies all most like its the apocalypse what are you planning?!"

For a moment Urie looked as if he was going to humor the other however in the next instant any resemblance of amusement he might have had was replaced with an unamused scowl.

"Do you honestly think that this is my idea Exorcist? My Butterflies are paying more attention to that silly game then they are to me no matter what I do! Honestly I thought you had more sense then that."

Roen, who just been found and "rescued" by Shiki and "welcomed back" a few days ago by the student council and whose usually fluff tail now looked oddly flat almost as if someone had stepped on it, looked up from his pillow ears perked and head turned curiously as he watched Lindo quietly exit the room in silent humiliation.


End file.
